


In Distress and Disarray

by Zeze1102



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander didn't sleep with Maria, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Francis Laurens is not used enough damn it, I will get to that logic later, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm sorry/Not sorry, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Charles Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeze1102/pseuds/Zeze1102
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is rudly awoken in the middle of a thunderstorm.____This was inspired by "I’ll Bleed and Fight for You" and "It Started with a Storm".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "I’ll Bleed and Fight for You" and "It Started with a Storm".  
> Now lets get some things out of the way to make things easier for me
> 
> 1\. Philip is 4 weeks old 
> 
> 2\. Thomas hasn't seen Alex in 9 months 
> 
> 3\. The were complication in Alex's pregnancy due to stress and a variety of other things. Because of this Philip was born 4 months too early weighing in at three and a half pounds and two ounces. They both spent two weeks in the hospital
> 
> 4\. Alex and Eliza broke up because Alex what's transferring across state and they didn't want to deal with a long distance relationship 
> 
> 5\. If you're looking for post Reynolds pamphlet angst you won't find it here. In this AU Alexander didn't sleep with Maria. As I said, I will get to that logic later
> 
> 6\. John is off studying in London and Babysits a little girl named Francis
> 
> 7\. Aaron is not in college. He has already graduated
> 
> 8\. This story takes place during February 
> 
> 9\. Last but not least, Alex kept in contact with his friends, but only one of them knows about Philip
> 
> Enjoy

There’s a knock at the door. Thomas rolls over and looks at the clock. 1:15 AM. He pretends not to hear it. The knocking come again. _Just go away,_ he thinks. When the knocking comes this time, it’s less knocking and more frantic banging. Thomas got up with a groan. It is 1 o'clock in the fucking morning, in the middle of a thunderstorm. Who the hell is crazy enough to be out right now. He gets a text.

 

**A.Ham: Jefferson its me. Open the door.**

 

Of course. Alexander Hamilton. Of. Fucking. Course. Hadn't seen the guy in a little under a year. Was supposed to have transferred to another college across the state, and quite frankly he’s glad. Didn’t particularly favor the guy. Translation: they fought like like a bickering old couple about to get a divorce. Only reason he had his number was because the did a few group projects together.

 

**T.Jeff:  What the hell Hamilton, it’s one in the morning? An I thought you transferred and moved across state?**

 

**A.Ham: I did, came back. Jefferson the door, it’s freezing.**

 

**T.Jeff: Give me a good reason to let your ass in.**

 

**A.Ham: Open the fucking door.**

 

**T.Jeff: Attitude Hamilton, you're trying to get inside remember?**

 

**A.Ham: JEFFERSON.**

 

**T.Jeff: I'm waiting.**

 

**A.Ham: . . .**

 

**A.Ham: Thomas please. I'm begging, I’ve got nowhere else to turn. I’ll pay you back in whatever way possible, just please open the door.**

 

Now that, that wasn’t right. Hamilton was the proudest son of a bitch he’d ever had the misfortune of meeting, and there is no way in hell he’d ever admit to needing help. Something is wrong, very wrong. Especially if he’s willing to beg.

 

**T.Jeff: Fine, I’ll be right there.**

 

**A.Ham: Thank you.**

 

As Thomas gets out of bed and walks downstairs he keeps telling himself, he’s not concerned just nosey. Not concerned just nosey. . .Yeah he knows that’s only half true. Once he got to the door he paused. He could swear he hears the faint sound of a baby crying. He brushes it off as his imagination.  “Alexander, I swear to god, somebody better dead or dy-”, Thomas loses all words as soon as he sees Alexander.

Alex is shivering soaking wet, as expected from standing in the rain for so long. What has Thomas at a loss for words is Alexander's face, it looks like Jackie Robinson’s gone and used him for batting practice.  His lip busted, his left eye is swollen shut, the right his cheek is completely swollen, and his nose was gushing blood. If Thomas isn’t concerned now he definitely is when he realized the crying was not in his imagination, it is in fact coming from the small bundle that Alex is rocking on his shoulder.

As Thomas was about to say something when Alex brushes  past him. “I’m sorry”, he says dropping the diaper bag that had been hanging off his shoulder,“I would have gone to a friends l but everyone I know is out visiting family and I didn’t bring any cash for a motel. Then it started raining, and Philip started crying! And-and! I just. . .I don’t know!”. By now Alex is on the verge of tears, frantically rocking the crying baby-Philp-on his chest. “Shhhh honey. Everythings okay, please stop crying. It's okay Philip. Papa's here. Shhh.”, Alex whispers to the them, kissing their forehead.

Thomas doesn’t know what to say. He wants to ask when the fuck did Alexander become a father, where’s the kid's mother. Wants to ask what the hell is going on, tell Alexander to get the fuck out of his of his apartment because by the looks of it some pretty fucked up shit. But instead what comes out is, “Wait right here”.

Thomas walks upstairs, and as soon as he’s out of hearing range he calls James. He was praying he’d pick up, he silently thanked god when he does. “Thomas it is 1 o'clock in the morning. If someone isn’t dead or dying, I swear to go-....Is that…A baby?”, James asks, the aggression in his voice despairing upon hearing the screaming child.

“Yeah, kid’s loud ain’t he? Also, does gotten the shit beat out of them count?”, Thomas says.

“What?”, James says, “Thomas what’s going on?”.

Thomas explains as best he can, “Alexander just showed up on my doorstep in distress and disarray. He texted me claiming he had nowhere else to turn and basically begged me to let him in. An to my surprise what do I find when I open the door? Hamilton looking like three pro baseball players decided to take turns using his face for batting practice.”

“He can't look that bad”, James interrupts.

“His eye is swollen shut James”.

“Oh shit…”

“Yeah. But not only that”, Thomas says, picking up where he left off, “he's also got a screaming baby on his shoulder”.

James is silent for a moment, then he speaks, “Thomas I know you hate him but try and see what he has to say, I for one want to what’s going on with him”.

Thomas nods, “Yeah ok”.

“Also I’m coming over. Don’t bother with door I still have the spare key.” Before he can reply James hangs up. _Okay then._ He goes to grab some blankets, he may hate Alex but he doesn't want him and his kid to freeze to death.

Everything’s going to be fine. He just had to wait for James to show up. James lives a few blocks, it should only take him like ten minutes to get there. How bad can he fuck things up in ten minutes. . . ? _As long as I don't engage in conversation everything should go smoothly._

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and pauses, looking at Alex with a loss for words. _Well, that explains alot._

 

_________________

 

Alexander is desperately trying to sooth his child. He tried everything from rocking him to singing in Spanish, which usually calms him down. But it just seems like the harder he tries the harder Philip wails. He can't understand stand what’s wrong. An between the PTSD do to the storm and not being able to calm Philp, he's real close to a panic attack . “Please calm down Sunshine, please”.

By now Alex is crying. What the hell made him think he could handle this alone? He might as well go back and beg for forgiveness, maybe he’d go easy on him. No, that’s a terrible idea. He’s already gotten the crap beat out of him once today, he’s not up for it a second time. Alex takes a deep breath. He can do this, he just needs to figure out what's wrong.

“Ok are you wet?”, Alex checks his diaper, “No. So then what…”. After a moment of it clicks, “That's right I should have fed you half an hour ago! Shhhh. Papa’s sorry, I’ll get you something to eat”. He checks his diaper bag. Onies, binky, formula, pump, etcetera. Shit, no bottle. He must have forgotten it in his rush. He looks around to make sure Thomas isn't looking, then unzips his hoodie and lifts up his binder. As soon as he gets Philip positioned he starts suckling.

He lets out a sigh of relief, _Thank god,_ he thinks. He got up and started pacing, what the hell was he going to do? Can't ask for help, he doesn't want to get his friends involved in his bullshit. So ultimately he's fucked. When his boyfriend comes back to the hotel to find Alex and Philip not there he’d look for them. An when he found them, he’d give Alex a beating he’d never forget. He shutters at the thought. He can't hide here forever, and he highly doubts that Thomas will let him. So yeah, he's fucked, accepting this made him cry harder.

Thomas’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, “I...um...I got you some blankets”, he looks up to see Thomas holding them out, trying not to stare. Alex wipes his eyes.

“Thank you”, he mumbles. Philip had stopped nursing. Alex lifts up his binder, sits back down, and begins to burp him.

Thomas shuffles nervously,“Um, no problem” he sits next to him. “Uh James is coming over”.

“Okay”. There’s a long pause.

 

“So do you wanna-”

 

“No”.

 

“-Okay then”. Fuck why’d Jefferson have to be his choice last minute? He couldn't have picked James?

The silence that is deafening. Luckily it’s broken by the sound of the door unlocking. James takes a step inside, his eyes instantly landing on Alex’s face.“Holy shit”, James whispers closing the door. His eyes then fell on the now sleeping child, “Oh my god. Alexander please explain”.

“Yeah, what the fuck is going on?”, Thomas says.

Alexander holds his child tighter, “Last time I checked I didn't need to tell you shit. What goes on in my life is none of your damn business”.

Thomas looks him in the eyes, “Oh really? Well last time I checked you’re the one that woke me at fucking 1 o'clock in the morning. I didn't have to let you in, so if you don't want to corporate take you and your child an get the hell out of my house”. Alex avoided Thomas’s gazes. He did not want to go out in that, especially with Philip

Jame sits to his other side, “Not only that but in order to help we need to know what's going”.

Alex frowns, “I don’t need your help. I can handle him on my own”.

“Like hell you can Hamilton”, James speaks sternly, “Go take good look in the mirror, you look like shit. Alex please talk to us. If not for your own safety then for your child's”.

Alex looks down at Philip. Philip is his sunshine, his everything. _I refuse to let him get hurt too_. Alex nods, “Okay. For Philip”.

“Thank god”, Thomas sighs, “Start talking, who did this to you, and where did the baby come from?”.

Alex takes a deep breath, “James Reynolds, my new boyfriend”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had major writer's block while writing this chapter because I didn't know how to make their conversation progress. An today I just went like Fuck the present Flashback time!!! Enjoy!

_January 22nd had single-handedly been the most horrifying and extraordinary day of his life._

 

_He was in the hospital room bawling his damn eyes out like the little bitch all those assholes back in foster care said he was. There was a male nurse beside him,  holding his hand and whispering kind words into his ear. It hurt so fucking bad and he wanted to be done with it. He wanted Reynolds, as fucked up as that was. He wanted his boyfriend - ex-boyfriend? - to be there with him. If only Reynolds wasn't such an abusive asshole then maybe he'd be the one standing there next to him, holding his hand, telling him that everything was going to be okay instead of the nurse. He was hit with another contraction and cried out in pain. Damn it, this wasn't fucking fair! What the hell had he done to deserve this bullshit anyway?_

_“I’m gonna need you to push again”, the doctor had said to him. And he did, he did because he just wanted the pain to be over. Wanted to get this thing which he’d been harboring inside him for five months to get out of him. He wanted this all to be some sick nightmare. A cruel joke sent from God for some fucked-up thing he done in a past life. But he knew it wasn't and that somehow made the pain worse._

 

 _He pushed again, blocking the the nurse out. As far as he was concerned none of what he said mattered. None of what the doctor said mattered either. All that mattered was getting this thing out of him, making the pain stop._ Please get out, please. _He couldn't remember what had brought him to this point. All he remembered was waking up, getting a text from Reynolds, and then blood. Lots, and lots of blood._

 

_“I can see head”, the doctor  beamed, “One last push”. He couldn't do it. He was too tired too drained, he's been at this for hours after all._

 

_“I can’t!”, he cried, “I can’t do it!”._

 

_The nurse began to stroke his hair with his free hand. “Sweetie look at me”, he turned towards him, “Yes you can. One more big push and it's all over. Come on you can do it”._

 

_“O-okay”. And with that he pushed. He did so with everything he had in him. His last bit of strength went into that one final push. And right before he blacked out, he heard the most beautiful cry._

 

* * *

 

 

_When he up it was 8 p.m. he had been asleep for ten hours. He looked around the room. His eyes landed on a small plastic box with wires connected to it. Slowly, ignoring the searing pain in his abdomen, he got up and walked towards it. When he reached it he took in shuddering breath. Tears began to well up in his eyes._

_There it was. No, not it, they. They had never been something just growing inside him, they had been something amazing. They were a boy, he could tell from the blue hat and t-shirt they had on. The site of the needle in his arm and the tubes in his nose made him want to cry even more. His face was covered in freckles and he had beautiful curly hair._

_He fell_ _to his knees and brought a hand to his mouth. He began to hiccup quietly, the tears falling freely now. He opened the hole on the side of the box and smiled. “Hi”, he croaked, “I-I’m your papa”. He put a hand in the box and touched his child's gloved one. The child squirmed in response. He let out a shaky breath._ He’s so tiny, so precious. _He took part in creating this beautiful living breathing being. This was his son. A ray of sunshine in his dark world._

_“You shouldn't be out of bed Alex”, a familiar voice spoke firmly. His smile instantly fell. He took his hand out of the box an closed the little hole. He than got up, and slowly turned around. He froze when he saw who it was. James Reynolds. He began to walk towards him._

 

_“H-how-”_

 

 _“Shhhhh, let's not talk about that know okay.” Reynolds said. He looked at the baby._ Stay away from him you sick fuck. _“Aww, I was kinda hoping for a girl”, he grabbed his arm, “Anyway let's get you back to bed”._

 

_Should have told him to get the hell out. Should have screamed for the nurse, but instead he let himself be led back to bed by this devil in men's clothing. Reynolds laid him down an covered him in a blanket. He leaned down and whispered, “You are in so much fucking trouble”._

 

_“Now, the doctor says you and the baby can leave in 2 weeks. If you aren't here when I come to pick you up I am gonna hunt you down, and beat the living shit out of you. Is that understood?”._

 

_“Yes sir”, he mumbled._

 

_Reynolds gave his hair a tough yank, “I’m sorry, I didn't quite hear that”._

 

_“Yes sir”, he said louder._

 

_“Good boy”, he kisses his forehead then turns to leave, “Love you Alex”._

 

_“Love you more”, he said. Reynolds smiled and closed the door as he stepped out. Alexander then turned towards his sleeping child. “I'm sorry”, he sobbed even more tears spilling out. “I’m sorry for bringing you into this. Papa’s so, so sorry”._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad while writing this chapter. So so bad. Pored my heart and soul into it though. On a side note my grandmother just said she'd like to read this......Yeah, wish me luck......


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UP DATING!!! I've been going through some stuff at home which caused me to have some really bad writers block! Again sorry, enjoy.

“James Reynolds”, Thomas says ”As in the guy who's sister you got accused of sleeping with, James Reynolds”.

 

Alex looks away, “Yes”.

 

James puts two and two together, “So then the baby is . . . ?”.

 

His face turns beet red.  _ Damn it, this is embarrassing _ . “Yeah, Philip is his”.

 

“You're shitting us”, Thomas mutters mouth a gape, “There's no way in hell you’d date, let alone have a child with. . .That”.

 

“Yeah, well I did!”, Alex snaps, “An I don't regret it, not one bit. Because it got me the most important person in my life”. He looks down at Philip fondly.

 

Silence falls over them. Angry tears begin roll down Alexander’s face. This is why he didn't want to talk, because it reminds him of how stupid he is for loving him. Reynolds already had a bad reputation when Alex met him. But after he started spending time around Reynolds he thought maybe, just maybe, the rumors weren’t true. Maybe the were just made up or taken way out of proportion. As it turned out the rumors weren't just true, they were drastic understatements. Even with this knowledge he still stays with him. Damn he’s stupid.

 

Thomas gets up and goes in the kitchen, leaving Alex and James alone. 

 

“Sooo, um what's his name?” James says.

 

“What?”, Alex replies. 

 

“The baby's. What's his name?”

 

Alex finds it odd James is trying to make small talk. Usually the two of them would just sit and enjoy each other's company.  _ Well this isn't a usual situation now is it Alex.  _

 

“Oh, it’s Philip”.

 

“Philip?”, James raises an eyebrow, “Does that anything to do with Professor Schuyler?”.

 

“Pf, no”, that's a lie. Philip's name had everything do with Philip Schuyler. What could he say the man was like a second father.

 

James rolls his eyes, “Yeah, sure it doesn't”. Alex laughs a bit. This is better, it's easier talking to James. Plus with Thomas gone things are a little less awkward. “Anyway, how old is he”, Jame asks. He moves closer to get a better look at Philip.

 

“Four weeks”, he speaks softly.

 

“Really?”, James says baffled. Alex nods, “But, he’s so small”. It's true. Philip is almost a month old and he still looks like a newborn.

 

“He was premature”.

 

“Oh”.

 

He swallows a lump in his throat, “The doctors didn't think he would make it. He spent the first two weeks of his life in the hospital connected to tubes and wires”. 

 

“Oh Alex”.

 

“They wouldn't even let me hold for the first couple days. I could see why though, it looked like the slightest touch could break him. A nurse even suggested I hold off on naming him so I wouldn't get too attached”.

 

_______________

 

_ “When can I hold him?”, he’d asked. It a had been three day since the birth and they still wouldn't let him hold his baby. He wanted to so bad, he wanted to feel his child in his arms. Wanted cradle him just to make sure he was real. _

 

_ “I’m not sure Alexander. You need to wait for the doctor's approval”, the male nurse had replied. _

 

_ His eyes began to water, ”All I’ve been doing is waiting for the doctor’s approval! Please it’s been three days, I wanna hold my baby”. _

 

_ The nurse sighed, “Look Alex I’ll talk to the doctor and see if I can get an exact date of when you can hold him. In the meantime why don’t you think of some names, after all you can't keep calling him the baby forever”. _

_ Alex whipped his eyes and nodded, “I’ve always kinda liked the name Philip”. The nurse smiled brightly. Right than another nurse - a blonde woman - walked in with a new IV bag. While blondy changed his IV, the male waved good and left. Once he was gone, blondy decided to speak. _

 

_ “If I were you I’d hold off on naming that kid”, she said. _

 

_ He raised a brow, “Excuse me?”. _

 

_ “I mean there is a chance that he could, you know”. _

_ An just like that, the tears are back, rolling freely from his eyes at a steady pace. “Get out”. _

 

_ “I’m just-” _

 

_ “I don't give a fuck. Just get the hell out of my room you inconsiderate bitch.”, and with that the nurse leaves. Alex then began to sob quietly into his pillow _

_ ____________ _

 

The feel of James’s hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts, “Alexander I'm so sorry”. 

 

He sniffles a bit, “It's fine. He's here, he's safe, and he's alive. That's all that matters to me”.

 

James nods in agreement, he looks at Philip and gives him the tiniest smile, “You're a fighter, aren't you Pip?”.

 

Alex smiles at Philip proudly, “Yeah, is right sunshine? You're papa’s little fighter”.  _ My sweet, beautiful boy. My little miracle. _

 

* * *

 

Thomas had called Lafayette three times now and he is starting to get impatient. _Come on Laf, answer your damn phone._

 

“Hello?”, Laf groans sounding slightly annoyed.

 

“Oh thank god you finally picked up!”, Thomas sighs.

 

“Thomas, mon ami, you know I love you but it is 6 a.m here and I have two hours before I have to get ready for a family gathering. So someone better be-”

“Dead or dying! Yeah, yeah I know!”, Thomas says cutting Laf off, “Anyway did you know that Alexander was dating James Reynolds?”.

 

“Excuse?”.

 

“I’m also guessing you don't know about the baby?”.

 

“W H A T”.

 

_ “ _ What the hell am I saying of course you didn't know about the baby! If you didn't know about Reynolds then you didn't-”

 

“Thomas shut up.”, Laf speaks sternly, “ What. Baby?”. 

 

“Okay, let's start from the beginning. So Alex show up at my doorstep and apparently he’s dating James Reynolds”.

 

“ _ Tu mens _ ! Alexander has standards. He would not fuck, let alone date, that!”, Lafayette proclaims.

 

He shakes his head, “He is, said it himself. And from what I can tell guy is extremely abusive. You should see Alex, he looks like a pro boxer decided to use his face as a punching bag”.

 

“Please be exaggerating”.

 

“I’m not, but anyway they've also got a kid together”, he states.

 

He hears rustling from the other end, “I'm calling John and booking the next flight back to New York. If all goes well I should be there in a few days. Thomas I know you and Alexander don't get along well but please let him stay with you for the time being.”, with that the line goes dead.

 

Well fuck. _I guess me and Alex are rooming for the time being._ He let out a long sigh. Alexander is going to be so pissed when he finds out he told Laf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can confirm that, that nurse did get fired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . .I can explain *Le Slap* OW! Cut me some slack I had writers block and my phone wouldn't let me in google docs!

“Please god, please”, Charles paces in his bath room. The three minutes were up and he’s terrified to look at the little pink stick he held in his hand. In his heart he knows the answer, he was a month late after all. But that doesn’t stop him from hoping, praying, that he was wrong. All he’s got is a part time job as a dog trainer, an already has an australian shepherd to take care of. He can’t handle another mouth to feed.

 

Slowly he looks at the pregnancy test. Positive. “Nooo! God why!”, he whales, “Fuck fuck, fuckadie fuck, fuck, fuck!!!”. Shit,  what is he gonna tell Aaron? Oh, I know you and Theo are engaged and have a 3 month old daughter but I’m like a month pregnant with your child, so could you please help me out? Ha, yeah right. He knows damn well he’s just a fuck toy to Aaron. Not only that but it’d kill Theo, she’s to sweat know what he’s been doing with her soon-to-be husband.

 

Right then the dam brakes. He sat down on the bathroom floor. Tears flow down his face like a waterfall at the end of a roaring river. What the hell is he gonna do? Not only does he not have enough room for a baby, but there also expensive as fuck and requires a lot of time and attention three more things he doesn’t have. What was he gonna tell them when they asked about Aaron? He couldn’t show his face in public ever again.

 

Hawk, hearing his distress came trotting in to comfort him. “I-I’m fine boy”. He croaked. Hawk always being the clever boy can tell he’s not, deciding the best course of action is to curl into his owner's lap. Charles chuckles and wraps his arms around his dogs neck, kissing his head. He could always count on Hawk to cheer him up. Dogs unlike humans, are loyal. “We’ll figure something out, won’t we boy?”, Hawk barks in response. Charles wipes his eyes and places a hand on his stomach, “We’ll figure something out”.

 

* * *

 

Laf sighs as he ends the call. ” _Alexander qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait maintenant?_ ”, he whispers himself. Just then he gets a video call. _What is Hercules doing up,_ he thought as he answers.

 

Hercules laid in their bed, they're making this call on their laptop from the angle, stuffing their face full of Funyuns. “Hey french fry”, they says between chews, “Didn't think you’d pick up. Anyw-”.

 

“Herc I don't have time for your _connerie_!”, Laf’s voice is firm,”I have to book the fastest flight back to New York, Thomas just called me saying Alexander showed up to his apartment with a baby!”.

 

Hercules blinks a few times and gives Laf a dazed expression, “I’m sorry what?”.

 

Laf speaks slowly, “Alexander. Showed up. To Thomas’s apartment. With a baby”.

 

“That-That's not possible”, their voice is quivering, “He was only 6 fucking months when I last saw-”, Herc pauses realizing they’ve fucked up.

 

At first Laf doesn't understand why or how they’d know that, then it dawns on him. Alex told them. _They knew._ They knew Alexander was pregnant. They knew and they didn't tell them. At first Laf is hurt that Alexander didn't trust him enough to tell him, but that hurt soon turns into anger which he decides to take out on Hercules.

 

“You knew. . . .And you didn't tell us!?”, he screeches. How dare Herc keep this from him!? What were they thinking!?

 

“I-I. . .”, Herc can’t seem to get the words out.

 

 _“Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi!?”_ , he’s getting more pissed by the minute, “ Are you mad!?”.

 

“He made me promise Laf”, they look like they're about to cry, “He said he’d tell you guys himself”.

 

“ _Putain promet mon dieu putain_!”

 

Hercules phone rang just than, “Hello. . .Charles Lee is what!?”.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok for those of you that have stayed this long ( thank you for doing so ^-^ ) you're probably confused about the tag that says "Post-Reynolds pamphlet" and the tag that say "Alexander doesn't sleep with Maria" so let me explain. Basically while Alexander was with Eliza Aaron started this rumor accusing him of cheating on her with Maria so he wrote an essay-The Reynolds Essay-to prove that he wasn't and published it online. Afterwards he went to Aaron and was like "Read it and weep bitch"
> 
> Fun Fact: When I was done writing this I looked up Philip Hamilton's birthday and went " Dang it! The dates don't line up! Now I got to do some major editing."


End file.
